If Love Is Not A Joke, Why Am I Always Smiling?
by Pepper Walker
Summary: Samantha Emery thought nothing would change, until ice and Fred Weasley changed her mind.
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

**Thanks for checking this out guys! Please review, that's the only thing that will let me know that people are actually reading this. I own nothing except characters not mentioned anywhere in the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

She paces the flat her parents own, tears threatening to pour down her cheeks. Her father pretends to read the paper while her mother tries knitting, watching her worriedly.

"Why isn't he back yet?" Her voice is weak, choked by tears.

"Samantha, you know that the moment something happens, you will be notified," Her mother says, trying to sound reassuring. "He promised you that much."

She nods, but the words aren't as comforting as they should be. The wind is picking up outside, rain pelting the windows angrily. She approaches them, placing her hands on the cool glass. Her eyes search the tumultuous sky, looking for any sign at all. Her father sighs in a defeated manner behind her, and her mother starts humming an old hymn.

"Come away from the window, sweetheart," her father asks. "He hid us here to keep us safe. If you keep standing there, some one may see and all of his careful work and planning will be for naught."

She nods again, and moves away with great difficulty.

"Please," she whispers at the window. "Come home to me."

She sits on the couch, bringing her knees up underneath her chin. She dries her stinging eyes on her jeans, trying hard to stop crying. The door bangs open, a figure in a black cloak entering the room. She screams and jump up in front of her parents, drawing her wand.

"Wow," the figure says, pulling back his hood. Fred Weasley gives her a lopsided grin as he dusts off his arms. "I know I'm hideous but you don't have to scream. I thought you'd be used to me by now."

"Oh shut up," she says, laughing slightly. She drops her wand back on the table. "Is everyone okay?"

"Unfortunately, no. George lost his ear, and Moody is dead."

Tears start to fall again and Fred pulls her into a hug. She hears the soft noise of her parents leaving the room as Fred guides her to the couch.

"I hate this," she whispers. "You're risking your life for this boy who got lucky when he was a baby. I don't know what I'd do if some one had to tell me that you were gone."

"That will never happen, love. No Death Eater has a chance when it comes to a Weasley man. That's just how it goes. You can't get rid of me that easy, kid." He gently moves a lock of hair out of her face and kisses her forehead.

"Here." He fumbles inside his cloak and produces a lavender envelope. "My brother Bill is getting married soon. George and I stayed up all night forging you an invitation so you better show up. I may get very upset. Please wear something sexy for me, okay? I'm sure it won't be all that difficult for you; you're gorgeous in a Quidditch jersey and knickers, but dress up. I can't wait to brag. I love you, Sam."

With that, he is gone. She presses the envelope to her chest as she lockes the door behind him. She hopes the days will pass quickly so she can see Fred again.

* * *

She wrings her hands as she walks through the gate that leads to the heavily decorated yard. She had decided on spaghetti strapped, deep red dress that comes up to her mid thigh. She hopes Fred will approve, and she giggles at herself. It was almost like she was back at Hogwarts, trying to get his attention after class or a game. Back in the days where he would flash that grin at her and she'd melt. He walks jauntily over to her, giving her that grin.

"Guess what?" He whispers, as he walks her to her seat.

"What?" Samantha whispers back.

"I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the world," he chuckles softly as she blushes.

"Where is she?" she asks, looking around at the people sitting down. "Come on, I'll show her!"

He laughs as he guides her to her seat and takes his place in the line of Weasley men at the altar. She stands as Fleur makes her way down the aisle, but Samantha's eyes only briefly pass over her. She looks instead at Bill. His eyes are misty and he is clenching his hands together. Charlie pats him on the shoulder and Bill smiles, staring at Fleur the way Samantha hoped her groom will look at her someday.

She watches Fred during the ceremony. It is odd to see him so still and out of character. Only his lopsided grin gave him away. He never has seemed so attentive, and it is the longest time Samantha's ever seen the twins standing together and not plotting some elaborate scheme. She smiles as a long ago memory comes to her.

* * *

"Samantha, come downstairs!"

She groaned as she got out of bed and stumbled down to her kitchen. She assumed it would have something to do with her older brother Nick. Ever since she could remember, her parents had fawned over his musical genius.

Her family sat at the table, looking quizzically at an envelope sitting on an empty cereal bowl.

"It's addressed to you, pumpkin," Her father said. She took a seat and slowly opened the letter. She read it over several times, trying to figure out who would play such a joke on her. After her third read over, Nick scooted his chair over and read it with her out loud. Their mother fainted.

The next few weeks had been a blur of new experiences, and then Samantha was left standing at a wall. She stared at the wall between platforms, trying to think of how a witch would find a train there.

"Hey!" She turned to see a blond girl and a black boy approaching her.

"You must not know how to get on the platform," the boy said with a laugh. She blushed and nodded. The girl patted her back reassuringly, before running her trolley towards the wall. Samantha tensed, expecting impact, but saw none. The wall swallowed her up as though she'd never been there.

"Take it in a run," the boy said, before running through the wall himself. She clutched the handle of your cart, squeezing her eyes shut as she ran towards the wall. She felt a strange breeze, and when she opened her eyes, she was facing a red train full of children. She saw that the two from before were waiting for her.

"I'm Mary," the girl said, extending her hand. Samantha shook it and the boy gave her a bright smile.

"I'm Lee," he said. "Let's get ourselves a compartment."

Samantha climbed into an empty compartment and once inside, promptly fell asleep. She was awakened some time later to Mary shaking her. She realized quickly that Lee had left. As they changed into their uniforms, Mary told her that red haired twin boys had retrieved him.

They left the train, ushered by a large man to small boats. Samantha stared at the castle as the boats rowed themselves toward it. By the time she was walking up the stairs, she could barely contain her excitement. She followed the teacher into the Great Hall, scanning the whole room. She listened to the Sorting ceremony, waiting patiently for her turn. Obnoxious laughter came from behind her, and she turned to see where it was coming from.

"Mr. Weasley!" The teacher scolded. She saw two red haired boys, one doubled over trying not to laugh and the other grinning. Lee stood next to the upright boy and she realized that they must be the boys who had taken him from the compartment. The upright boy was trying to apologize to the teacher with his eyes. Samantha smiled at him involuntarily, and when she saw him looking back at her, she quickly turned away from him. She blushed and Mary giggled and gave her an elbow. It was her turn for the chair.

The hat slid almost over her eyes, and she tried hard not to look at the boy.

"Ah," said a ragged voice in her head. "So you fancy a Weasley, eh?" She blushed brightly.

"Strong boys, they are. Good morals, like you. Brave, intelligent, loyal; all traits that you posses as well. I guess I have no choice...GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. Chapter 2: I've Just Seen A Face

The wedding reception started as soon as the tent was converted into a dance floor. Fred walked slowly towards Samantha, but a small red haired girl ran up to him before he could get to her. The little girl tugged on the bottom of his jacket and he squatted down to look her in the eye. After a few moments, he nodded and took the little girl's hand. He looked back at Samantha and shrugged with an amused smile.

Samantha smiled as Fred pulled the little girl on top of his feet and slowly started to dance with her. She went to a table to watch the dancers more comfortably. She wasn't there long before George appeared, giving her an over embellished bow.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

Samantha smiled and gave him a nod. George grinned widely and pulled her effortlessly onto the floor. They moved slowly, watching the other dancers. It was a while before George broke the silence.

"You know," he said slowly. "I used to think you were a freak."

The statement caught her off guard. "Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," George said matter-of-factly. "I thought for the longest time there was something wrong with you. Our own mother couldn't tell us apart sometimes, but you could from the beginning. It gave me the creeps sometimes, but Fred thought it was the most wonderful thing to happen to him since he made his first joke. He said it made him feel like for the first time we didn't have to share something. In you he found something that was only his."

His comment made her heart flutter. She looked over at Fred from where she danced and he smiled back at her. Her eyes went back to George's.

"You know what that feels like too, Georgie Boy," Samantha said softly. "Or was that just a mistake?"

George's face fell into a solemn expression.

"No," he said softly after a moment. "She…she was never a mistake."

"Well," she said, trying to lighten the now somber mood between them. She gestured to the hole where his ear had been. "I'm not the only one who can tell you two apart now. Does that mean I'm no longer a freak?"

"No," George said with a chuckle. "Now my reason is that you chose Fred over my dashing good looks."

Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though," George said. "He's loved you longer than you think he has. Don't make him wish he didn't."

"Trust me, Georgie Boy," she said with a smile. "That's never going to happen."

"Now that's what I like to hear," he said, and spun her.

He let her go mid spin, and for a moment, Samantha thought she was going to fall. But she was caught, and she looked up into the eyes of Fred. She found herself smiling stupidly, like she always did when she saw him.

"What did you two find to talk about?" he asked, grinning.

"Other than some very embarrassing things about you," Samantha answered. "That you've loved me for a long time."

"Really…?" He looked up from her towards his twin. She watched as the two of them seemed to speak volumes with just their eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked back at her, his face serious. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," she said, trying not to let her sudden discomfort by his mood change show.

He nodded and led her by the hand away from the festivities. He walked her to the garden, an area of the yard that was vacant. It took most of her willpower not to investigate the many different flowers; some she hadn't seen since her days at Hogwarts.

Fred took a deep breath and turned her to face him. He took both of her hands in his own and stared at the ground for a long time. He let his breath out loudly.

"There's something we need to discuss," he said, looking up from the ground. "And I need to say it before I lose my nerve."

Before he could say another word, they heard the rapid approach of footsteps.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley's voice pierced the tranquility of the flower garden. She looked from her son to Samantha. She smiled warmly. "You must be Sam! I'm so glad I've finally got to meet you. It's so nice to finally put a face to everything I've heard over these years. You're as lovely as Fred said you were. I didn't believe him at first, because I kept wondering, 'what would a girl like that want in my little Freddie?'"

"Thanks a lot, Mum," Fred grumbled, his ears growing red.

Samantha wondered just how long Fred had been talking about her. This was the second time in one day that a Weasley had alluded to a long time frame of hearing about her. They had started talking in their third year, although she had been smitten with him since first. She reassured herself that it had to have been much later in their relationship; she had a hard time believing he would've given her a second thought that long ago.

* * *

She was on her way back from a winter Herbology course. Snow was falling softly, and once again, she was ill prepared for the weather. She clutched her books and paperwork to her chest and continued up to the castle.

When she reached the courtyard, she was greeted by the laughter of several students. She looked towards the sound and squinted through the snow. It was a crowd of students, and if it hadn't been for the bright red hair in the center she would have never been able to tell what all the commotion was about. The twins were the center of attention, as always, and probably in the middle of a great joke. She shook her had and quickened her pace, desperate to get out of the cold and away from the feelings that were invading her.

She had almost made it to the steps when fate took matters into its own hands. Her foot made contact with a patch of ice and time moved too fast and agonizingly slow at the same time. She felt herself falling, her papers flying everywhere, but couldn't break the fall. She landed ungracefully, smacking her bum and elbows against the frozen ground.

As she sat analyzing what had just happened, she heard the cruel laughter of the students nearby. Obviously, they had all lost interest in the joke and found something much funnier. She turned away from them to fight off tears. She heard the crunch of snow as someone approached.

"Are you okay?" A voice above her asked.

She looked up from the ground to the face of Fred Weasley. Her eyes widened, and she was quite thankful that cold weather had already reddened her face.

"Yeah," she said quickly. She started to gather her strewn belongings. "Just a little embarrassed, but I'll survive."

"Well," he said, squatting down. "Let me help you pick all of this up then."

They worked in silence for a few moments, until everything had been recovered from the snow. He held out to her what he had picked up, smiling winningly.

"Thanks, Fred," she whispered, reaching out for the papers.

A strange look came over his face and he pulled the papers back from her. "How do you know I'm Fred? I could be George. We're both devilishly handsome, you know."

She wished the questions were rhetorical, but the expectant look on his face reassured her they weren't. "Well, just little things I've noticed that make you two different. You're twins, not clones."

He looked very pleased with her answer and handed back the paperwork. After Samantha had transferred everything under one arm, Fred offered her his hand to help her up. She took it, and after covering her hand with his other hand, he lifted her off of the snow.

"Well," she said nervously, after he released her hand. "I guess I'll be going."

"Wait," he called after her. "How about I walk you to the Great Hall? We can get some hot cocoa in there, and I know you're cold."

Again, she was grateful that her face was already red. "Sure."

He walked beside her into the castle. It was a few moments before he spoke again. "You're Sam, right? You're friends with that blonde girl, Mary."

"That's me," Samantha answered. "Although no one's ever called me Sam before. Mum says if I was supposed to have a boy's name, I would have been born a boy."

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Fred looked embarrassed.

"But I like it," she added quickly. "I wouldn't mind a nickname. Just don't look so depressed."

He smiled widely and laughed. He threw his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Get You

**Thank you for reading! I own nothing you recognize. Please enjoy!**

.

**Chapter 3**

**--**

**I'll Get You**

**--**

"Whoa!" George whispered loudly to his twin. He pointed to one of the lovely girls dressed in blue. "Look at that one!"

Fred smiled and shook his head. Samantha rolled her eyes. After years of being dragged (however willingly) along with Fred and George, most of her sensitivities had been squashed. She found that the twins were the typical teen perverts, and she had slowly changed from the mousy, quiet girl to the unfazed tomboy they dragged along. It seemed that the only thing that kept her from being totally obnoxious was her close friendship with Mary.

"I think that one tried to flash you some thigh, George!" Fred elbowed him, grinning. Now they were both laughing.

Mary opened her mouth to say something but Samantha held up her hand in a halting motion. After the announcement they would be sharing their school for a tournament, she was impressed the guys had kept their jokes to themselves this long. After all, it had been several weeks since they had arrived. She had a better retaliation in mind.

Just then, a group of Durmstrang boys passed, letting her plan come to fruition. She nodded at Mary, smiled sweetly at the twins, and immediately started to whistle at the male guests. Mary caught on quickly, issuing some catcalls. The Durmstrang boys looked about in surprise. Some of them smiled warmly, but all vacated the area. The girls turned their attention back to the twins.

They were greeted by identical pouting faces. Both had their arms crossed, both with their chins tucked almost to their chests.

"That was cold," George muttered.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "Almost frigid."

"Oh grow up, you babies!" Samantha said, reaching over and ruffling George's hair. Her crush on Fred made it much more uncomfortable to casually touch him, and so she opted not to. George stuck his tongue out at her.

"So Mary," Fred said rather loudly. "Are contenders for the Yule Ball, yet?"

"There may be a dark horse or two in the running," Mary said with an upward inflection. She was careful not to look about the men in the area. "But none of the blokes have asked me."

"Maybe they think you're a Veela like Fleur and they're freaked out you'll reject them," George volunteered. He gave a sideways glance to Fred. "We could make her seem more attainable, you know, to help."

"Oh no you don't!" Samantha snapped, glaring at the twins. "She doesn't need any help from the likes of you lot."

Fred stuck out his lower lip and George clasped his hands together, batting his eye lashes.

"We'll be on our best behavior Sam," Fred cooed. "Perfect angels. In fact, we'll be so sweet, you won't believe it was us."

Samantha looked to her friend. Mary shrugged noncommittally. "Well, fine. Go on then. And try not to corner her a dud."

They grinned cheekily and gathered their things. They were off in a flash of red hair and mischievous laughter. Their side of the table didn't stay empty for long. The twins' little sister Ginny flopped onto the vacant bench with a sad huff.

"Rough day, Gin?" Samantha asked, holding out her unopened candy bar to the younger girl.

Ginny took it and ripped it open swiftly. She broke the chocolate into three pieces, placed them back onto the wrapper and slid the display to the center of the table. Afterwards, she took one of the pieces.

"I've been sending Harry all the right signs," she muttered dejectedly. "But I'm beginning to think he's ignoring me. The ball will be here before we know it, and I still don't have a date."

As if on cue, Neville Longbottom appeared behind her. He looked quite nervous as he gently tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him.

"Hello Neville," she said quietly, popping the rest of her chocolate into her mouth.

"Hello Ginny," he almost squeaked in response. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the ball with me? Be my date?"

She smiled warmly. "I would love to. I'll make sure to meet you in the common room beforehand."

He smiled widely and nodded before scurrying off. Samantha and Mary each grabbed their own pieces of chocolate as they observed their young friend. Ginny turned back around to them, still smiling.

"Well," she said. "He is a great boy. And if I can't go with Harry, better to go with someone nice than to not go at all. It beats going alone, at least."

"True," Mary said, looking to Samantha. She bit into her chocolate.

"Can't argue with that," Samantha agreed, shoving the whole piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Do you guys have dates?" Ginny asked, leaning forward to fully absorb any gossip.

"No," they replied in unison, laughing.

Ginny trained her gaze on Samantha. "Now would be the perfect time to come clean with Fred. Ask him to be your date. I'm sure he would if you only asked."

Mary nodded, and patted her shoulder in agreement.

"Ok, fine," Samantha said. "At least if I chicken out about the feelings part, I might be able to convince him to go with me as a friend."

"Right," Ginny whispered.

The bell rang and suddenly students were filling the Great Hall. Mary elbowed Samantha. "Here's your chance. "

Samantha looked up, seeing the twins on either side of Harry and Ron. They all seemed in deep conversation. The boys sat with the girls, but didn't acknowledge any of them.

"It's quite easy Ron," George was saying.

Mary and Ginny gave Samantha urgent looks.

"Yeah," Fred said in response to George. "You're just a chicken."

Samantha took a deep breath, summoning her courage.

"Fred-" she started.

He turned and for the first time, looked at the three girls. "Oh yeah. Don't worry Mary, the deed is done."

With that, his attention was back on his younger brother.

"I'd like to see you give it a try," Ron grumbled.

"Fine," Fred said confidently. He looked down the Gryffindor table. "Oi! Angelina!"

"What?" She called back.

"Go to the ball with me!" he bellowed.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

"See?" Fred asked his brother. "Not hard at all."

Samantha felt her stomach drop into her feet. He had interrupted her, and then disregarded her as a choice for a date. Without a word, she gathered her things and moved swiftly out of the room.

She was sitting in the dorm room when Mary found her.

"I hate him!" Samantha cried. "I hate him for making me feel like this."

"It's okay," Mary said softly, sitting beside her and pulling her into a hug. She smiled at her friend and wiped the tears off her face. "How about this? We get you a killer dress, doll you up, and parade you in front of him. Let him mull over what he's missing. I didn't really want to go with anyone anyway."

"Fine," Samantha sniffed. "But under one condition."

"What?" Mary asked.

"You can't look better than me."

* * *

The night of the Yule Ball, Ginny, Mary and Samantha got ready together. Ginny's hair, makeup and dress were simple, so it left her with plenty of time to help the other two. After it was done, the girls examined themselves in the mirror.

Mary's make up was light, for the first time trying for the natural look. Her lips were only glossed clear. Her hair was loose and tousled, just the hint of curl. Her dress was a deep blue green, with a low neckline and empire waistline. The empire band and crisscross straps were fully beaded and the dress also had a center slit and the hemline came to just above her knee. The golden, sandal shoes had mini platforms with two straps across the toes and lower ankle, and spike heels.

Samantha looked at herself with anxiety. She had let Mary, who to her held the all the authority on what was sexy, make all the decisions for her look tonight. Her makeup was dark, heavily inspired by the movie vamps of the 1940s. She had smoky eyes and dark, blood red lips. Her hair was full, the sides pulled back with the rest flowed past her shoulders. Her dress was red to match her lipstick, with a strapless, corseted top that was sequined. The skirt alone would have never passed as a skirt, but the layers of tulle underneath gave it enough length to make it just to mid thigh. Her black, sandal shoes had mini platforms also, with stiletto heels straps that wrapped around the ankle and calf. Mary told her they were meant to be provocative.

"Don't look down," Ginny said to Samantha's reflection. "It's quite a long fall."

"I still think you look better than me," Samantha said to Mary. "I think I look silly."

Both Mary and Ginny gave her shocked looks.

"Sam," Mary said. "You're going to be the hottest thing there."

Ginny grinned. "My brother won't know what hit him."

Ginny and Mary avoided Fred and Angelina fairly well through the night. Although Mary wanted to confront him with Angelina beside him, Samantha begged her not to. She was afraid that after such a display, she fall or something equally embarrassing. So they bided their time, dancing with whoever offered in the meantime.

Samantha was having so much fun, she almost forgot why she was dressed that way to begin with. Every boy she danced with complimented her, and although she wasn't asked to dance more than Mary, she was always the first. A very pink Neville was escorting her back to the table the four shared when Mary waved her hands at Samantha.

"What is it?" Samantha hissed.

Mary pointed frantically across the room. A very angry looking Angelina was stomping off, a confused and tired looking Fred chasing after her. George and his date Katie watched them leave then shook their heads.

"Let's go sit with George and Katie for a bit," Mary suggested. "They're our friends too. When Fred comes back, we'll rub his nose in it."

"Like a dog?" Neville asked.

Ginny laughed. "I think he'd rather enjoy that."

Samantha's mouth fell open in disgust as Mary led her to the other table. They hadn't even reached their destination before they were spotted by the couple.

"Oh my god!" Katie squealed. "You girls look amazing. I'm especially not used to seeing you like this, Samantha."

"Sammie?" George said, squinting. "You look so… womanly."

"George!" Katie laughed while Samantha blushed.

"Well it's true!" George answered. "I'm not used to seeing her look like a girl. I'm used to jeans, baggy shirts and ponytails from this one."

"Thank you, Georgie Boy," Samantha said, touching his shoulder. "I'll take it as the compliment you intended it to be."

She was moving towards an empty chair at the table when she heard Mary chuckle. She looked to her friend, and followed her gaze. Fred was standing a few feet away, his mouth ajar.

"Sam?" he called over the music.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes Fred, it's me."

"You look…" his voice trailed off. "Amazing."

She decided not to hide her blush. "Thank you. You look nice too."

She went back to seating herself at the table and gingerly crossed her legs. Fred took the seat on her other side.

Throughout the night she spoke with George, Katie and Mary, while Fred seemed to be struck silent. She caught him out of the corner of her eye sneaking glances at her bare legs, lingering on the bare sections of thigh.

"Oh!" Samantha cried suddenly. "I love this song!"

Mary disappeared from the table to get some punch, while George and Katie stood to dance. Fred and Samantha were left alone at the table.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked shyly.

"I would like that very much," she answered.

Fred stood and carefully helped her out of the chair. He led her onto the floor, and they were given a wide berth by students who wanted to get a look at them. Samantha was amused that even though she was wearing ludicrously high heels, she was still half a foot shorter than Fred. He took her hand and waist awkwardly, and neither spoke for a while.

"What happened with Angelina?" Samantha asked.

"What normally happens when you take out someone you don't like," Fred answered. "I asked her as a friend and she thought more was going on. She tried to kiss me, and when I told her she was like a sister to me, she stormed out."

"Oh," was all Samantha could think to say. She smiled triumphantly inside.

"You plan on going to the Gryffindor party, right?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess," Samantha said with a shrug.

"Good," Fred replied.

After their dance they didn't talk anymore, but Fred continued to steal glances at bare flesh.

* * *

The party was way rowdier than anyone could have anticipated. It was realized after way too much punch had been consumed that it was spiked with firewhiskey. Many Gryffindors went to bed after this discovery, but most stayed up to enjoy the buzz. Seamus and Dean had a robot dance off, George wouldn't stop fiddling with the radio, and a group of seventh year girls were dancing idiotically in the corner.

Mary was snuggled against Neville Longbottom, seeming very interested in what he was saying. Ginny and Katie had gone up to bed, leaving Samantha, who wasn't tired in the least bit, all alone. She was too intoxicated to trust herself to move, at least with her dangerous shoes. She untied them lazily and slung them across the room.

"Sam," a voice said above her.

She looked up at Fred and smiled.

"Hey Freddie!" she said with a giggle.

"I need to talk to you," he said softly, and led her gingerly to a love seat on the other side of the room.

She flopped down, Fred joining her in a similar manner.

"I think I'm drunk," he said, laughing a little.

"Me too," Samantha agreed, laughing as well.

"I'm a wuss," he confessed sloppily. "I can't believe that it took firewhiskey for me to have the courage to tell you that I'm crazy about you."

"Wait?" Samantha said, trying to clear her clouded head. "I thought I was the one who was crazy about you."

"Really?" He looked pleased. "But you were always laughing and touching my brother. That's why I didn't ask you to the dance. I thought you fancied George."

"No!" she said loudly."I've had a crush on you the moment I saw you in first year!"

"Really?" He repeated.

Before she could respond any further, his lips crashed against hers. Once the overall shock wore off, she returned his passionate kiss. He pulled away after a few moments.

"Be mine," he whispered against her mouth. "Let me be yours. I won't be able to just forget how I feel about you."

She answered him with another kiss. Samantha almost couldn't believe how good of a kisser he was. His tongue slid over her lower lip. He was wanted to deepen their kiss. She obliged him happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned her back slowly, and suddenly his hand was on her thigh.

"Whoa!" Fred and Samantha broke apart. Ginny was in her flannel pajamas, staring at them in disbelief. A sobering George stood beside her, blinking rapidly.

"So," George said groggily. "I take it you told her how you feel, mate?"

Fred nodded, still frozen against Samantha.

"And I take he knows how you feel?" Ginny said, looking very much like a small Molly Weasley.

Samantha nodded stupidly.

"You two an item?" George asked.

They both nodded, neither able to speak.

Ginny sighed. "As happy as I am for you two, maybe its time everyone goes to bed before mistakes are made?"

"Ok…" Fred muttered like a confused child. George helped him up the stairs to the boy's room. Ginny did the same for her silent friend.

The next morning, Samantha felt like someone had slammed a nail through her head. Not only was it a hangover, but a sickening feeling that Fred had become overcome with lust the night before, and nothing he had said was sincere.

As panic rose in her throat, she noticed a small vial on her bedside, a scrap of paper underneath it. She smiled as she read it, feeling instantly better as she downed the liquid inside the vial.

_Good morning, my sweet Samantha!_

_Hope this helps the pain, so that I can snuggle you when you get down here to the common room. Can't wait to see you._

_Love, Fred_

Fred had remembered, and had meant what he said. It was already a beautiful day.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Coming Home

**_Chapter 4: I'm Coming Home_**

With the tournament buzz and studying expected of the students, it was almost impossible for Samantha and Fred to spend any length of time together. They took what they could though, even though it was just being near each other.

Samantha had wondered if the change from buddy to boyfriend would be a slow and awkward one, but she should have expected better from Fred. His arm always slid around her as though he thought it always had belonged there; her hand fit perfectly in his. He was not obnoxiously physical, nor did he demand she shower him with affection at all times. Indeed, it was as though this should have happened years ago.

The end of the year came, and with it, promises of a summer of togetherness. Fred talked animatedly about her visiting his home, the Burrow, and braving the streets of her muggle city to see her. When she mentioned her birthday over summer holiday, it was like Christmas had come early. Ideas fired out of his mouth rapidly and unchecked. Samantha secretly just wanted him to be there.

When they stepped off the train and went for their trolleys, Samantha could already hear her mother calling for her. She groaned, and Fred walked beside her as she went to her parents.

"Hurry up, Samantha," her mother said, looking very pleased with herself. "Your brother Nicholas has invited us to stay the summer with him and his wife. We don't want to be late."

"Wait," Samantha said in shock. She felt Fred's hand slide over hers, his thumb rubbing gently in circles. "You mean the whole summer? And we leave today?"

Her father sighed. "Indeed, sweetheart. Your mum wanted it to be a surprise and wanted to get there as soon as possible. She assumed you'd love this."

He looked down at Fred's hand clasped over hers then looked up into Fred's eyes. "Who do we have here?"

"Daddy," Samantha said, feeling her heart swell a bit. "This is my boyfriend Fred Weasley."

Fred quickly let go and held his hand out to Samantha's father. Mr. Emery smiled and took it; the two men exchanging a firm handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Emery."

"Good to meet you, young man." Samantha's father looked very impressed with the boy in front of him. Mrs. Emery did not.

"Yes, yes," she said quickly, grabbing her husband's elbow. He retreated to her side. "Nice to meet you Frank."

"Actually, it's Fred," he corrected softly as Mrs. Emery went to her daughter's side and started to usher her away.

She made a waffling motion with her free hand. "Whatever your name is, we have to get going and you're delaying our holiday. Your family is coming this way anyway to retrieve you."

Samantha and Fred both looked over their shoulders to see the approaching Weasley clan.

"Goodbye, Fred," Samantha said softly.

"Bye, Sam," He said, and let his fingers slide over hers as she was pulled away. Mrs. Emery huffed loudly as they retreated back to muggle King's Cross.

"You let him call you that?" Mrs. Emery hissed. Her father fell in step on the other side of her. "You have the chance of finding someone really special in that strange place, and you choose a hooligan like that? Why him, of all those boys?"

Samantha opened her mouth to defend him but never had the chance. Fred's voice rang down the platform with amazing clarity. "I love you, Samantha Emery!"

Samantha blushed, her father chuckled, and her mother huffed, silent for the remainder of a very long journey.


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday Beautiful

Despite being a successful composer, Nick Emery and his wife Arlene chose to live in the countryside of Ireland. Their home was large, yet warm and cozy, which Samantha attributed to Arlene's decorating and overall homemaking.

When her family arrived, Nick and Arlene were already outside, although it wasn't to greet them. Nick was mowing the grass with an engineless mower, and Arlene was working passionately in a flower bed. The couple brushed themselves off and hurried to greet them, Arlene's incredibly pregnant belly leading the way. Mrs. Emery made a passive aggressive comment about how they should have been more prepared for the arrival for company but Nick brushed it away quickly before Arlene could get upset.

Although Nick was her brother, Samantha enjoyed spending time with Arlene more. From the beginning of her relationship with Nick, a girls night had been established, and it continued even now, with Samantha a teenager and Arlene her pregnant sister-in-law. Samantha's parents would take Nick out to dinner alone, leaving Samantha and Arlene at the house alone. These nights were spent in the den in front of the television. They would watch romantic comedies and paint eachother's nail. Arlene would listen enraptured, while Samantha told her about the events happening at Hogwarts.

Samantha, although loving the holiday, missed Fred terribly. His letters were coming less and less frequently until they stopped all together. By the time it was her birthday, she hadn't heard from him in two weeks. She became very insecure, thinking that the time spent away from her made Fred realize he didn't love her after all.

The day of her birthday, her family had planned a small event, that was basically just going to be a fancy dinner and cake. She hadn't gotten a single letter or card from any of her friends, let alone a peep from Fred. Samantha was laying on her bed, sulking when there knock at the door.

"Avon calling," a high falsetto called.

"Enter," Samantha grumbled.

The door opened and Nick walked in. He poked her in the side. "Ready for your birthday lunch?"

She made a noncommital noise. "Whatever."

Nick sighed. "When you're done drowning in your teenage angst, you should come downstairs. Mom and Dad are back from getting your present and it's pretty big, so they left it outside."

He left without another word.

Samantha grumbled and rolled off the bed. She went downt the stairs and over to the front door, swinging it open.

True to Nick's word, a large red box with yellow ribbon sat on the stone path. The Emery clan filed out behind her onto the large front step. Mr. Emery was holding a video camera.

The box was absurdly large, giving no indication what it possibly could be. She turned and looked back at her dad.

"Pull the ribbon, sweetheart!" Her mom said.

She grabbed the hanging end from the bow and pulled. The sides of the box started to fall and she moved swiftly out of the way. Standing in the remains of the box were all her friends from Hogwarts.

"Surprise!" They all yelled, and piled around her.

"I hate you so much," she said with a grin as Mary hugged her.

"Admit it," Mary laughed. "It was brilliant."

Samantha pretended to think and laughed. "Yeah, it was."

Ginny, George, Katie and Neville surrounded her, laughing and talking. Fred approached her, kissing her like she was his oxygen and he was breathing. "It was your dad's idea to surprise you. I thought it would be an extra special touch to stop writing."

"You're lucky I love you," she said, and he smiled big.

The party had gone smoothly. Fred had given her a locket with photos of them inside. Samantha played whatever music she wanted and everybody danced. Her family tried to stay as out of it as possible. Somehow, she managed to slip away with Fred for some severely missed, passionate kissing. Before nightfall, the party was over and the guests went back home to England. All in all, it was the best birthday she'd ever had.


End file.
